snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell
"Oh Hello, I'm Bell. And I'm here to... Beat the hell out of you!!!" -Bell initiating battle against Blossom. 'Bell '''is one of the main antoganist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is an original character and is also a Shadowpuff Girl. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bell first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Later when the Dread Dragon was defeated she encountered Mojo Jojo and took him to her home. At her home she also encountered Zim and his robot pet GIR and she took GIR with her and became friends with it. She later appeared when Blossom sat down at a tree outside when suddenly Blossom was attacked by Bell and GIR. After a fight between Bell and Blossom, Mandark came with Clusters and they captured Blossom. During the fight between Dexter and Mandark, Bell was already sleeping but Dr. X told to Zim about the past of Mandark and that when Mandark was in his depression because he killed Dee Dee, Bell came to him and took him with her home. Bell saw Mandark as her big brother. When Mandark was killed Bell was very angry at her father for doing nothing and just letting him kill Susan. A few days later she went to the moon for a mission for her dad along with GIR. There she activated a huge machine that shot a laser towards the Earth and after that disappeard. Bell who had taken out her space suit lost her space suit and GIR went looking for it. Bell was alone because nobody wanted to go with her to the moon since they were all busy while thinking about that a young man called Naga came to her and thought she could use a friend. She first became angry at him and attacked him because she thought he was going to hurt GIR but when that was over GIR suddenly throwed a rock that went straigh through Naga and Bell catched it and she discovered that he was a ghost. After that Naga gave her back the space suits and she got told by her dad to come back and so she did. Later at the science fair when GIR turned Jenny into a portal Bell came out of it with the rest of the Darkstar Councils. She encountered Blossom for the second time and went into battle with her. After that she quickly went to one of the Darkstar Coucils who had a smaller version of the giant machine on the moon and gave it to Bell who afterwards fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium. Under the podium she came into a room with security and let a giant cluster take care of them while she escaped through a hole in the wall. Black and White Dr. X created Bell . After she was created it first seemed like she also failed like his first one but eventually she began to move, shortly followed by some words which meant she worked. Bell was send on several missions by X. After Bell had finished a certain mission with GIR she encountered a hooded girl who asked her why she was doing this and said that X was using her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, like she was a minion rather than a daughter. Bell disagreed and wanted to fight her but she was suddenly gone. Her last mission was to go to the Dreadnaut and get it back to him. There she encountered the hooded girl again who talked again about X using her and ripped a part of her skin off, but Bell tried to ignore it and went to the Core of the submarine. There Bell and the girl fought each other until the girl blew up the Core and thought she was dead. Bell got back up by the surprise of the girl who then took of her hood and revealed her face which beared a strong resemblance to herself. The submarine was sinking and Bell had to escape by swimming and she made it, although she had a wound. When she was back she told her father she failed because of that girl who looked like her. Dr. X was shocked and thought is was his previous experiment, and at that moment the girl walked in, known as Barasia who was working together with the Darkstar Council. Bell and Barasia fought again but got interupped by Montray who then got killed by Barasia followed by the angry Kuwagus who wanted to avenge Montray. Barasia continued with her slaughter as she then killed GIR, to the horror of Bell. Barasia then wanted to kill Zim but right when she was about to hit him Samantha jumped in front of him and saved him. Barasia then continued her fight with Bell. Barasia eventually got the upper hand and put a bomb on Bell's leg which exploded afterwards killing Bell, to the horror of Dr. X. Barasia continued and fought with her father and also killed him. Now only Zim was over and was about to kill him when she suddenly got hit by an electric blast that saved Zim. Barasia was surprised Bell survived, who responded that she should've aimed for her brains. Bell then, out of anger, fired a giant beam to Barasia which killed her. Bell then went to her father who told her to live a good life and make the decisions that seems right for her and he died, being taken away by Grim. Zim and Bell were the only ones left and talked about the losts of their friends and that they could fix GIR after Bell herself was repaired. Bell then looked into the computer of her father and found another project of him to create a new little sister for Bell called Breannin. The Grim Tales From Down Below She appeared alongside with her dad in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. Appearance Bell is similair to the Powerpuff Girls. She wears long white socks with Mary Jane shoes, she wears a white dress with a big black stripe on it, her eyes are soft white. She also has long white hair with antenna like bangs and a headband. Powers & Abilities Also see: Weapon, Powers and Abilties Image Gallery Being a Shadowpuff Girl, Bell is capable of performing several of the same abilities and powers as her scientific counterparts. The powers that she has displayed are included but not limited to: flight, durability, endurance, Laser Vision, Energy projection, Super speed, and Super Strength. Bell is shown to be very powerful, with her strength and speed being on par with Blossom. Bell may also be stronger than Blossom, due to the fact that on their first encounter, she easily blocked and parried Blossom's strongest punches and kicks without exerting much effort, merely just toying with her. Bell also is suspected to be an android so she might have the same powers as Samantha. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Bell is able to survive unaided in space. Bell, also being an android, has the ability to update herself and can insall weapons in her arsenal. However none of this hasn't been shown yet in the comics. Origin Although Bell is a original character created by Bleedman she does seemed to be based from "The Perfect Little Girl" in the opening of the Whoopass Stew. The Whoopass Stew was the first cartoon of the Powerpuff Girls when Craig McCracken was still in collage. Trivia *In one of Bleedman's art, it is rumored that Bell, like Samantha, is an android. **This is the case in Griddles' fanfic *When Bell fired a laser to Blossom she shouted Hadoken, which is a refrence to Ryu from Street Fighter. Quotes *"Perhaps it is you who should not interfere."'' Bell to Mojo Jojo *''"Leave my Girly alone!" Bell crying about Blossom using GIR as defense shield *"Round 2; Ready? Fight!"'' Bell encountering Blossom for the second time *''"A gift from me to you! La-la-la~."'' Bell to Bubbles after defeating her Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Bell. Category:Female Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Original Character Category:Antoganist Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protago-Antoganist Category:Shadowpuff Girl